Category talk:Heroic Knights of Cerebus
How about Lelouch vi Britannia? After Shirley's death, his actions take the show in a far, far darker direction with shocking speed. He outright massacres the Geass Order; the body count included unarmed scientists, researchers, and children (though to be fair, it's implied none of those three groups were saints; after all, the children had Geass powers and were using them with no mercy.)--AlexHoskins (talk) 03:42, April 30, 2016 (UTC) And Ford Pines? Although firmly on the side of good, his many revelations in particular his history with Bill Cipher and what Bill's plans are really ramp up the seriousness and just how much is at stake, not to mention that his arrival is ultimately the catalyst needed for Dipper and Mabel's relationship to truly begin cracking apart. I was looking at TV Tropes for these characters.--AlexHoskins (talk) 03:44, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I've been asked to leave here a few guidelines I go by when judging a Knight of Cerebus. A key part is genre and the setting at the point of their introduction. Another is to remember the main characters set the standard of the story thus cannot count. Those two are these reasons and maybe even more that I am forgetting: *Lelouch vi Britannia **The setting itself is considered: Tragedy, Mecha, Science fantasy which together isn't light hearted as the series must be to count. **He's the main character thus sets the standard. *Ford Pines **The series by this point is filled with dark moments and elements. **He doesn't stick out enough with in the setting to the point he feels out of place. Honestly he never struck me as really dark or to serious. The thing about a Knight of Cerebus is they are meant to be so dark and or serious in an otherwise lighthearted setting not simply any serious or dark characters genre plays a big part. In all honesty it's rather hard to be a true Knight of Cerebus despite what some may think, especially if a character is comedic in fact it's next to impossible for one to be both. On using TV Tropes examples I'm sorry to say but they aren't good with using it. Most the time either they have very very loose standards on it and it's spammed often due to it not being carefully monitored they suffer from constant spammers who have no clue what the Trope is and just like the name. Either way despite being good with something's Knight of Cerebus' unfortunately isn't one of them Jester of chaos (talk) 04:13, April 30, 2016 (UTC) And Shadow the Hedgehog's appearance made a direct turn for the seriousness in the Sonic games?--AlexHoskins (talk) 04:15, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Never played them though I've heard other people say he's not that out of place. But agin I can't judge him well due to never playing the games. Jester of chaos (talk) 04:17, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Heck, TV Tropes even paints Kyoko Sakura as the Knight of Cerebus.--AlexHoskins (talk) 04:17, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Hate to be negative, but are characters' specific actions, no matter what setting, lighthearted or otherwise help them qualify in this category? Not really, genre plays a major role as if the story is serious or dark you expect terrible or drastic measures but in lighthearted ones you don't really think of it often if ever so it seems unheard of. The Kyoko character for example with just a quick genre search revealed it to be both Horror and Dark Fantasy. Like I said unfortunately TV Tropes examples often tend to not be accurate with KoC due to apparent spammers. Jester of chaos (talk) 04:33, April 30, 2016 (UTC)